Bleach: Death Rise's Arc
by Kadeox
Summary: He has only know Hell his entire life but when a chance to escape and a appearance of a soul reaper change his life can he find something more to do with his life then just fight can the Grim Reaper and this captain who has lost much of her emotion know love and peace? only time will tell for wherever Death goes nobody is safe...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: He is the Grim Reaper**

Hell. It's all he's know a place of fire, torture, suffering and despair. He can't remember the sins he committed when he was alive or a hollow the only thing he remembers is how to fight and hell itself it became his home, his tomb, his nightmare and he couldn't stand this place anymore.

His Name was Death he was a reaper not a soul reaper or a Togabito like the rest of the residents of Hell, he was just a reaper the last reaper in existence… as far as he knew. He wore a Black shihakusho which had a coat that extended all the way down to his feet, he wore a dark purple scarf and his hands wore covered in purple bandage shaped gloves that extended to his elbows, he had black spiky hair but the one thing that stood out most were his eyes he had dark red pupils and white lenses which was the most unique thing about his physical appearance.

For most of his life he had been fighting other residents of Hell because they thought he was weak… they regretted that decision after he had killed them which was something he always regretted because they would never leave him alone unless they were dead, the rest of his days he spends searching through hell for possible entry ways into the realm or more importantly exits out of hell.

Death had discovered something that puzzled for a while he wondered where all the hollows and new Togabito were coming from which led him to discover the Hell Gate the doorway which is designed to send hollows and guilty souls to Hell to be punished of eternity. So Death came up with a plan he decided to wait at the entrance for when it opens again once that happens only then will be his chance to escape but he will have to wait for the right moment no matter how long it takes.

It had been ten days since the he discovered the gat several hollows have passed through during that time but no matter how close he got his timing was never right so he waited on the burning hill under a dead tree for it to open when that the gates of Hell began to open Death got up and picked up his sword from the ground waiting for the gate to open fully. Observing the situation he noticed this time there were several Kushanada which was odd "_it must be a powerful hollow if there has to be four guardians at the gate" _there he saw getting dragged through the gate was a massive hollow with massive teeth and claws "_it looks like a Adjucha judging from the size and spiritual pressure_" the Adjucha was struggling to stay away from the gate but the Kushanda kept pulling him in Death realised this might be his only chance to escape he stared at the opening the hollow was making for him and he charged.

Sprinting towards the gate Death went as fast as he could so he could escape however one of the guardians noticed him and his plan and charged at him Death noticed this and he dodged the monstrosity by ducking under his legs and running under him the guardian quickly turned around and quickly launched its massive spear like tentacles at him he managed to avoid the tendril weaving in and out of them at great speeds, Death saw the entrance he saw the exit and looked relieved to see he was free but then and massive tendril hit him in the leg. "Shit!" Death said cursing as his last chance to escape was fading away when the doors began to close he got up and started running knowing he couldn't get far unless he cut the tentacle but before he could the Adjucha did it for him raising his claws and slashing the tendril when jumped out of the gate he took one last glance at the hollow and said "thanks" because it's all he could do for him he didn't know why but he believed maybe one day he would know why he did it but for now he focused on the task ahead his leap through the gate caused him to be catapulted out of launching him far away from the gate at least 3 kilometres away to be precise landing god knows where.

Death woke up to find himself in a field filled with trees and paths quickly he got up staggering to his feet noticing his leg was still bleeding quite a bit due to the guardian but Death didn't have time to think about that when he noticed voices nearby not caring he they were or more importantly where he was he vanished into the trees reappearing in the shadows watching the men investigate the crash site they were odd looking beings each one were a shihakusho and carried a sword among these soldiers one stood out she was wearing a shihakusho and a white haori with a yellow sash around her waist, her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring and Death took one glance at her face and asked himself "_who are these people? more importantly who is her?_" but Death realised he couldn't waste anymore time here so he sprinted off to somewhere quite where he can collect his thoughts and fix his leg, back at the crash site Sui feng captain of squad was observing the site when she found a trail of blood realising whoever was here couldn't be far.

To Be Continued….

Please review I would love to know what you think of the first chapter of my first story ever.


	2. Intertwined Fates

**Chapter One: Intertwined Fates**

_2 Hours Ago – Location: Soul Society_

It's been a month since Ichigo Kurosaki reacquired his Soul Reaper powers and since then things have gone back to normal soul reapers were fighting hollows, kenpachi was trying to fight Ichigo practically every time he saw him, everything was peaceful in the soul society except for one thing.

Captain Sui Feng of the 2nd Division unknown to most she was known as the "lonely soul reaper" why because she was a secluded person she chooses her duty as a Soul Reaper before everything else even her emotions.

She didn't have any friends, she never expressed herself, she lost touch with what made her happy in the end she just remained the same all her life alone.

In reality Sui Feng never bothered with emotions or relationships because every man in the soul society only cared about a woman's look so she never became interested in those things she was simply waiting for the right person, but she was starting to lose faith.

"Captain Sui Feng you are on duty in the world of the living today, the new recruits are having a field test and are waiting at the Senkaimon for you ma'am" Sui Feng sighed and got up "_well better not keep them waiting" _she grabbed her zanpakuto and flash stepped out of her office.

She arrived at the Senkaimon, there were ten other soul reapers from the 2nd Division and captain Ukitake who was standing in front of the gate. "Sui Feng are you sure you should be doing this training session today there have been reports of some high level hollows in the area so.." "Don't worry about me and the recruits Ukitake well be fine". Ukitake simply nodded and opened the Senkaimon Sui Feng and the other soul reapers stepped through to the world of the living not knowing what that would face tonight only time could tell.

_Thirty Minutes Ago – Location: Karakura Town_

Sui Feng had sent the squad ahead for reconnaissance training but while they were doing there training she was surveying the area making sure everything was safe for the recruits, everything was going well for her and she hoped today would be disaster free… she was wrong.

Her squad had encountered an Adjucha class hollow which was cutting the recruits without any effort, Sui Feng felt its massive spiritual pressure and hurried to their location.

Seeing the hollow and the devastation it caused she drew her Zanpakuto and charged at it, without the hollow realising she was even there she cut off one of its legs, the hollow screamed in pain sensing the captain it charged her but Sui Feng jumped over the hollow and in the process during her jump she slashed the hollow's head killing it instantly.

Picking herself up from the ground she sensed a dark presence appearing and rising from the ground was the gate of hell opening its skeletal doors and launching several tendrils at the hollow dragging him through the gate, Sui Feng stood there and watched as the hollow was struggling to stay out of the gate but no matter how much the hollow kicked and screamed it was useless, there was nothing it could do.

Sui Feng was relieved to see her recruits safe though she never showed it, she was preparing to leave and head back to the soul society but when she heard something coming from the other side of the gate she turned around to see two red eyes getting closer to the gate until finally a massive black comet launched through the gate and passed the soul reapers and crashing somewhere in the town.

Sui Feng followed the comets path which led her to a park the resulting explosion was dead centre in the park causing lots of the trees and objects around to be either destroyed or blown away. The crater however was empty with no trace of who came out of it except for a trail of blood leading away from the crash site…..

Death was sprinting over the roof tops across the town not sure where he was going only knowing that he should get as far away from the crash site as possible. He stopped for a moment on top of a high school building to collect his thoughts.

"Ok Death you just escaped hell you're in a town you don't know the layout or dangers of and to top it off you just some crazy humans with swords who obviously are now going to find you and kill you…" he then remembered something his leg was bleeding when he left the crash site and still is which means "I just left a trail for those guys to find me!"

He stopped for a moment noticing how calm everything was "_no birds or wind that's odd" _Death stopped for a second and listened for a moment, he sensed six spiritual pressures above him then in an instant six Soul Reapers came down and stabbed his spot then quickly disappeared while four others threw explosives at his location.

Sui Feng watched from a distant "_not bad for new recruits, whoever that was I don't think he survived that… WHAT!?" _as the dust cleared all there was a massive hole in the roof but before she could react the four recruits using explosives were sent flying backwards towards the ground.

The six others charged at him with their swords held high "STOP YOU IDIOTS!" but it was pointless to yell there was nothing Sui Feng could do in a matter of seconds the first two recruits were cut down and the other four were easily knocked off the building.

All Sui Feng could do was watch as all the recruits were defeated, Death turned to the woman nearby in the trees "tell me did you think it was wise to send your subordinates to do your work for you… Soul Reaper".

Sui Feng flash stepped towards the building and stood on the fence surrounding the edge, "they asked if they could handle the situation I believed they were capable but it appears I was wrong" she began to walk along the fence as Death watched her every step "who are you?, why have you come here? And how do you know I'm a Soul Reaper?"

Death looked her right into her eyes seeing her inner soul it was filled with anger, hatred, honour and loneliness mostly loneliness.

He sighed and faced her completely "I am Death the last reaper from the dawn of creation, I have escaped from Hell to find a purpose in my life and most importantly I know you're a Soul Reaper because my people were wiped out by the original Gotei 13" she stared at him with shock in her eyes "and now may I ask who are you?"

She knocked herself out of shock and answered his question "I'm captain Sui Feng of the 2nd Division and by order of the Soul Society I must ask you to come with me" Death looked at her staring at her beauty "Sui Feng that's a nice name" she blushed at the complement.

To be continued…

Please review, favourite, share or whatever makes you happy. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	3. The Reaper vs the Hornet

**Chapter Two: The Reaper vs The Hornet**

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sui Feng was staring at Death with a mix of curiosity and confusion, Death meanwhile was simply waiting for her to say something was getting kinder tired of waiting.

"Well Captain Sui Feng if you don't mind I had better go, you see I'm expecting a welcome party and I would rather not be here when they get here" he started walking when she stopped him in his tracks.

"Where not done yet Death if that even is your real name, you attacked several officers of the Gotei 13 and you expect me to let you walk away?" "Yep" put it simply "you're a lot stupider then I thought you were, I can't let you leave for what you've DONE TODAY!".

A gust of wind blowed between them making Deaths coat move with the wind he stared at her changing his expression, she looked at him and realised his face was no longer having a sense of honesty and kindness it was producing fear and anger.

"You won't let me leave that changes things miss captain, I'll give you one more chance to stand aside" Sui Feng realised what might be coming and put her hand on her swords handle "and if I don't move" Death stared into her eyes "THEN I'LL MAKE YOU"

Within an instant he demolished the school building in a single blow and rose up from the cloud of dust his sword still in its sheathe, he surveyed the area for the captain "_looks like she's gon.."_ Sui Feng appeared from behind and slashed Death however he dodged her at the last second dashing away from her creating a gap between.

"So you've made your choice captain" he put his hand on his swords sheath and his other hand on the hilt. Sui Feng watched him draw his sword from his sheathe, it was a Zanpakuto with a black blade but it also had a red lining on the blades edge and a purple bandages covering the hilt extending to the hilt.

Sui Feng stared at Death and prepared for him to attack moving into her stance, Death raised his blade above his head pointing it towards the sword and moved his legs forward, they began to stare each other down with each other eyes focusing on each other they charged.

The clashed each other's swords and moved against each other, Sui Feng aimed for his chest but he moved backwards dashing backwards and moved around her then launched himself towards her, she managed to block his sword but his sheer strength pushed her backwards and didn't prepare her for his next strike.

He charged at her while she was moving back and striked her but Sui Feng managed to block him with her hand. Pushing each other away from one another, Sui Fengs left hand was bleeding all over the ground, she tore off one off her haori's sleeves and wrapped it around her hand.

"you're pretty good captain" she raised her head to face his "don't talk as if this is training or something I'm still going to kill you Reaper" Death chuckled "huh I wounded your hand and you still have a confident attitude, most people would usually be swearing or screaming at me but you, you act like you didn't even get hit at all that's rare in a warrior these days, you have a lot of stamina and live with the pain that is impressive captain".

Sui Feng was simply staring at the man with more confusion then before "_ok this is weird before he threatened to kill me and now he's complementing me is he taunting?! Is this nothing but a game to him, he doesn't even take the threat seriously it's as if he doesn't even care if he lives or dies… either way if I'm going to beat him I better step up my game"_.

Sui Feng bended her sword across her arm "_what is she doing"_ Death was looking at her in confusion but then realised what she was doing "sting all enemy's to Death…. Suzumebachi" a yellow glow covered Sui Fengs arm and sword, when it disappeared it was replaced with a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Sui Feng's middle finger.

"_So that's her Zanpakuto release it's quite odd looking more importantly what's up with her middle finger, I bet that's where the real power of her Zanpakuto is so I better watch her and that finger…. What th..."_ Before Death could react he was struck by Sui Feng, he quickly dashed away from her as he stared at the captain who had a smile on her face.

"I guess I should congratulate you there are few people who can actually catch me off guard and at the same time get a direct hit me, you are a true sight to witness Miss Sui Feng, but still that won't happen again captain…" he then realised something and looked at his wound on his left arm it had an odd butterfly shaped mark.

He then looked at her with some anger in his eyes "what is this mark you put on my arm?" she looked at him with a smile on her face did you only just realise that now? You're pretty slow, that mark is my Homonka, it's a mark my zanpakuto leaves behind whenever I strike my opponent but that's not the real problem you need to deal with" Death look's at her in confusion.

"Suzumebachi's true power is in the second strike now all I have to do is hit you in same spot and you die instantly!" Death looked at her shocked at what he just heard "if what you say is true then I guess I'll have to defeat you without getting hit by your zanpakuto" which was going to be a very difficult thing to do.

Sui Feng vanished and appeared behind him about to strike his mark again but Death moved his blade and blocked her strike he then dodged her next strike and countered with an uppercut sending her backwards without a scratch on her, he dashed forward and she launched herself towards him clashing each other's swords.

Death and Sui Feng continued to strike at each other neither one hitting one another, Death and Sui Feng pushed back from each other Sui Feng one knee, she was very exhausted, Death was still standing up the blood form his wound covering his arm.

"_She is powerful I don't think I can fight her at my current level, looks like she leaves me no choice"_ Death's expression changed to a very displeased one he began to raise his sword, Sui Feng got up and moved to her fight stance but she stared at him for a moment "_what's he doing he's not getting into his stance is he going to…"_ Death's sword was now pointing up towards the sky and is facing the moon as its light reflected into the blade making it glow black, by the time Sui Feng realised what was happening it was too late.

"Rise… Koorogi" Death's zanpakuto glowed dark purple and split itself in half then each blade bends down facing across, Death's zanpakuto energy then exploded revealing two scythes adorned with runes and a skull embedded into each blades head, the grips are covered in purple bandages but instead of bandages the hilt is attached to chains.

Death raised his head and faced the captain, Sui Feng gripped her zanpakuto and prepared for the first attack as Death took a step forward but instantly they both reacted when the ground they were standing on crumbled before them.

They both moved to another rooftop and stared at the crumbling building they looked over to where the blast came from, standing on top of a water tower was a man wearing a grey shihakusho which had a red coat that extended all the way down to his feet, and he wore metal gloves that were engraved with a hollows head.

Death looked at the man with a mix of shock and anger, Sui Feng just stood there not sure who the man was but could tell that they've met, "it's been a long time hasn't it little brother" Sui Feng stared at Death "little brother!?" Death took a step forward "I figured they'd send you so I'm not the surprised… War"

To be continued…

Please Review, favourite or share. Hope you're enjoying the story and I'd like to say thanks to all the reviews I've gotten they've really helped me make this story better.


	4. Why Would He?

**Chapter Three: Why would he?**

The sun began to rise over Karakura town, Sui Feng was sitting outside Urahara's shop bandaged from her encounter with the two reapers, Urahara exited his shop to come check on her and there new guest.

"How you doing Sui Feng, feeling any pain?" in his usual cheery mood "why did he save my life?" Urahara's smile faded away "he could have let me get killed, he could have ran, he had the perfect opportunity but instead he protected me and brought me here to get healed… why?"

Urahara stared of into the distance "I don't know why he did it… why don't you go ask him?" Sui Feng stared at the building where Death was standing looking into the distance "why did you save me?"

6 Hour's ago – Time: 12:30pm

Death stared at his new opponent and he stared back, Sui Feng was watching the two "_this is not going to end well…"_ Death took some steps forward "War" his brother merely looked at the two "it's quite shocking really but I expected it given your state, you one of the most powerful beings in existence and you've been forced to release your zanpakuto against a mere Soul Reaper".

Sui Feng was angered at the comment this man has given "what do you mean a mere Soul Reaper! Just who do you think you are anyway!?" Death was surprised at the captain's courage "_it's been a while since I've seen anyone stand up to war like that"_ before he could say anything Sui Feng was sent flying across the roof into a wall.

Coughing up blood, Sui Feng was getting dizzy "_how did he move so fast, I can't remember the last time I got caught off guard like that…"_ War took several steps forward until he was right in front of her, she looked up and faced the man.

"You want to know who I am very well, I am War the First Reaper created at the dawn of time and your executioner girl…" she looked at him with shock in her eyes as War began to draw his sword "_dammit Sui Feng! Get up!"_ her body wouldn't move "_come on move dammit! I can't die, not now, I don't want to die! For god's sake…"_

Death looked stared at the two from a distance "_the captain looks scared, is she afraid of dieing?" _Death continued to watch Sui Feng who was getting more frightened every second "_I can't let her die not like this…"_ he charged.

War drew his sword revealing a great sword approximately 175cm long "how surprising a Soul Reaper Captain who managed to survive this long against death is a shock, but I never knew you people actually feel fear, don't worry it will be over quickl…" before he could finish talking War was knocked away from Sui Feng when he looked back he saw Death standing in front of her with his zanpakuto drawn.

"What the hell? You saved the Soul Reaper why? Why would you save her, she's your enemy, she tried to kill you, so why did you save her?" War waited for an answer but got nothing, Death simply stared at him and Sui Feng was lying there with one eye open trying to stay awake.

"TELL ME DEATH… WHY!?" he got no answer, Death planted one of his scythes in the ground "Mugetsu" suddenly the entire area surrounding them was covered in a black cloud, War charged at Death's location but he was already gone before he got there.

When the cloud disappeared War was standing where Death was "why did you save her brother?, why would you save anyone?, what are you trying to prove?" War stood there for a few minutes before walking away.

Death was running through the streets with the captain in his arms until he reached a little shop in an empty street. Death approached the shop and was greeted by a man with a bucket hat on his head "welcome to humble shop how may I assist you today?"

Urahara looked up and saw the stranger carrying Sui Feng in his arms "who did this to her?" Death stared at the Sui Feng then back at the shop keeper "it's a long story but when I came here I felt a spiritual presence in this area which I assume was you".

Urahara was staring at the stranger observing his features "_he doesn't look like a Soul Reaper or an Arrancar but he has a zanpakuto so I better be nice till I figure out who he is"_ Urahara responded to the man "we should finish this conversation inside and get Sui Feng patched up"

"_He knows her, this man must be a Soul Reaper too so I better be careful around him or anyone else in that shop"_ Death took some steps forward as Urahara opened the door to his shop, opening up another room "put her on the ground here" Death placed her on the bed and faced the shop keeper.

"I'll get my friend Tessai to fix her up, by the way I'm Urahara" he offered his hand "I'm… Death" they shook hands "Death that's an odd name is it your real name?" Death walked towards the shops entrance "no it isn't, I'll be outside if you need me" closing the door behind him.

"_Death that's an odd name, I haven't heard a name like that in a long time, well I better go get Tessai and Yoruichi she'll want to know what's happened"_ he walked off to get wake Tessai and Yoruichi.

Death stood outside in the moonlight "well hopefully when she wakes up we might get along better than before… hopefully" a black mist was coming out of his swords sheathe Death looked at the roof of the shop where the mist was resting, the mist was forming a shape of a lizard.

When the mist cleared it revealed an 8 foot long creature with a long muscular tail and a large, curved, oblong head, it had a set of Black wings shaped like a bats but has a frame like a insects, it has sharp claws in its fingers but also embedded into its arm but the most disturbing feature it had was its face it had no eyes but it had very sharp teeth dripping with black saliva from its mouth.

"Been while hasn't it Koorogi" Koorogi stared at Death and spoke telepathically to him "_are you sure we should help these people by saving the captain?"_ Death stared at him then looked towards the ground "we can't gain there trust if we kill there men, besides War was going to execute Sui Feng I couldn't let her die, no decent person kill's an enemy armed or unarmed" Koorogi stared at him and began to consider his words.

Koorogi moved closer to Death and jumped down from the roof _"there's more than that though, something's different about you, before you would kill anyone who got in your way, armed or unarmed, what happened Death, what changed?"_ Death faced his zanpakuto's spirit and put his hand on his head "I'm not sure but when I look at that captain, when I'm near her, I get this weird feeling inside me"

Koorogi looked at him tilting his head _"what kind of feeling?"_ Death stared at the moon "I don't know Koorogi, I just don't know…" Koorogi was unsure what to say but then it occurred to him _"well were partners Death, if this feeling is important to you then well just need to figure out what it means, until then stay safe and stay alive"_ Koorogi then faded away back into Death's Zanpakuto "you always know what to say don't you Koorogi".

As Death vanished to the top of a building, unaware to him Yoruichi was standing outside the door listening to his conversation with a mix of happiness and shock "so the Grim Reaper has a feeling for Sui Feng aye well this is an interesting development don't you think Kisuke?" Kisuke Urahara was standing near her with look of worry in his eyes "what is it Kisuke?"

Kisuke Urahara moved towards her "I did some research on Death, it appears he is indeed the real Grim Reaper" Yoruichi was now even more shocked but was also showing signs of worry "so he wasn't joking before when said that was his name… this is not good, that means that the person who attacked the two of them…" "Was from hell it appeared they sent his brother War to retrieve him"

Yoruichi and Urahara stared at each other "should we inform the soul society Kisuke?" Urahara looked away for a moment to think, he then responded to the question "we should wait a few days before doing so, we should also figure out if the Grim Reaper is actually a hostile or not" "good point" the both continued to stand there for a while before heading in to check on Sui Feng.

Present Time: 6:30am

"I don't know why he did it… why don't you go ask him?" Sui Feng stared at the building where Death was standing looking into the distance "why did you save me?" she couldn't take it anymore "I'm going to go talk to him" she began to get up and start walking "be careful Sui Feng" she stared at Urahara "don't worry I'll be fine"

Sui Feng flash stepped towards the building where Death was standing, she hesitantly started to walk towards him but stopped when he turned around and looked at her "umm hi… I just came to say thanks for saving my life" he stared at her for a moment before turning around again "no problem".

Sui Feng stared at him not sure what to say or do next, after standing there for ten minutes she couldn't hold it any more, she had to ask "why did you save my life?" Death turned and faced her "why would you? I was your enemy and you saved my life, I just want to know why?!" speaking in a distraught voice made Death worried about her.

"_She sounds upset, did she want to die?"_ Death looked at her with a concerned face "you sound upset, did you want to die?" Sui Feng was shocked at the question but then realised something in that moment "I don't know, why should I live? I have no one, no friends, no real family who care about me, my life is one empty existence filled with nothing, so I guess I did want to die"

Death looked at her "_she has no one, like me but still, is that what I'm feeling with her a connection some sense of familiar understanding or is it something else..."_ Death walked up to her while she was staring at the ground, she looked up and noticed he was right in front of her, Death grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

In that moment neither of them said anything it was just silence, eventually Death broke the silence "I saved you because nobody else would" she was shocked at the words he said, Death pulled away from her and they both just stared at each other "Do you want to go for a walk?" Death thought about her request and gave a good answer "sure, what's the worst that could happen" he later regretted saying that.

Meanwhile…

War walked down a dark corridor only lighted up by torches, he approached an iron door and entered the room, closing the door behind him walked over to a pedestal which lit up on contact which also lit up two other pedestals in front of him.

"I have travelled to the world of the living to recover Death but was unsuccessful in my task however I did encounter a soul reaper who was assisting him so we can only presume that she is assisting him on Earth" the other two figures looked at each other then looked back towards War.

"It seems that we must go as well to recapture him" said one of the figure's, war merely stared at them "so it would seem, if the soul society has a traitor helping him then they must be eliminated" said the other figure, war was standing there agreeing to their request "_but still why would you help that Soul Reaper?"_

To be continued…

Please Review, favourite or share. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, it's coming together very well.


	5. Just a Walk in the Park

**Chapter Four: Just a walk in the park**

Death and Sui Feng walked down the streets of Karakura, Sui Feng watched as Death looked around at his surroundings acting like he just travelled to land he had never been to before (well technically he did), they eventually came to a street with a church at the end of it.

Death stopped and stared at the building in front of him, "are you okay?" Sui Feng got no response only a blank expression from him, he took several steps forward towards the church, in that moment something awoke in his mind… a memory.

"I know this place…" Sui Feng stared at him then at the church "how?" he looked at its doors and walked forward into the halls of the holy place "this is where they died, this is where I killed them…"

_1000 years ago…_

_The landscape was torn and burned as the bodies of soul reapers and reapers covered the land, Death stood over the bodies of his brethren with no sadness just a feeling of regret and hate towards himself, War walked over towards him with his blade drawn but couldn't come another step forward before Death turned around to face him._

"_Are you happy Death? Hundreds dead including six of our brothers, Pestilence won't be able to breathe properly anymore without his helmet, the rest of our brothers are hiding away now and you stand here over all these corpses not giving a DAMN SO TELL ME DEATH ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"_

_Death stared at him listening to every word not talking back once because he knew he speaks the truth, all these people were dead because of him, "do I look happy War?" he said keeping his expression the same as he began to walk away._

"_Where are you going I'm not done TALKING TO YOU!" Death kept walking "but I'm done talking to you, there's no point in talking to you, you'll just keep yelling at me so goodbye" Death picked up his zanpakuto and vanished._

Present day…

"Death, DEATH!" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Soul Reaper, "I'm fine… I think" Sui Feng didn't look convinced, "so have you been to this church before?" Death looked at her and began to walk outside "not exactly, I've been to this place but not when this building was here or this entire city."

Sui Feng was quite astonished "how old are you exactly?" Death looked at her, he was about to say something but then stopped when he realised something "I have no idea actually" he began thinking to himself while she just watched him stand there.

Death stopped for a moment a looked off into the distance but noticed a shadow raising over him "MOVE!" he quickly grabbed Sui Feng and moved her away from the blast radius, which took out the path they were standing on, when the smoke cleared standing in the crater was Sui Feng's Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda.

"Omaeda what the hell are you doing here!" her Lieutenant looked at his captain with a confused look on his face "what are you talking about captain, we've come to get you out of here!" the captain looked at her lieutenant with surprise "what do you mean get me out of here and who's we?"

Out of the darkness dozens of Soul Reapers appeared surrounding the Captain and the Reaper "Omaeda stand down now, there's no need to fight this man, he's an ally! yo…" "I'm sorry captain but we have been giving orders from the Head Captain and Central Forty-six, and those orders are to bring you back to the soul society and terminate the intruder."

Death stood there listening to them speak to each other "_so you still plan on killing me Yamamoto, hmm you haven't changed at all"_ Death took some steps forward and put a hand on Sui Feng's shoulder "Sui Feng can go with you but I don't plan on dying today"

Sui Feng looked at him with a blank expression "what are you doing?!" Death looked at her with a smile on his face and whispered into her ear "trust me" he then began to take some steps back as the soul reaper's closed in on him.

Two soul reapers grabbed Sui Feng and flash stepped away with her, Death was slowly being surrounded as Omaeda was walking in front of them all "any last words intruder?" Omaeda smiled as all the soul reapers drew there zanpakuto's, Death looked at them with an unamused look.

He began to raise hand and pointed it at the lieutenant "yeah, drop dead fatso" he pointed two fingers at him as a purple glow began to grow from his fingers which eventually dispersed in a matter of miller seconds, before the soul reapers new what it was they were all gone…

"Reapers aren't like Soul Reapers or hollows there a mixture of the two, you could actually say we were the blueprint for you, therefore our abilities are a combination of you and hollows, and do you want to know what I contributed to the hollows? I was the one that invented the Cero" Death spoke into the dust cloud as it cleared revealing several dozen bodies on the ground and Omaeda staggering to his feet.

"impos..sible" Omaeda was bleeding heavily, his entire body was covered in blood, looking up he saw the blurred figure of Death standing there with a unamused look still on his face "you're meant to be a lieutenant and you fell to my cero even when I reduced the power to about five percent? You're pathetic."

"_What only five percent that's not possib…"_ Omaeda couldn't stand another second, falling to the ground alongside his fellow Soul Reapers the last thing he saw was the wrecked building behind them, Death began to walk past Omaeda and the wreckage of the building behind them and vanished.

He ran as fast as he could to the only place he knew was safe for him, Urahara's shop, he arrived at the shop and saw the shop keeper standing at its entrance "Sui Feng's alright, some Soul Reapers tried to kill me though" Urahara nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"It's time for me to go, it's better for everyone that I get as far away from here as possible" Urahara walked towards him and presented to him the box he had in his hand "what's this?" "Something that you will need" he opened it which revealed a black watch with a purple centre.

"Umm is this to help tell the time?" he asked with a confused look on his face, "ahahah no this is a Gigai transfuser, you simply put it on and your body will instantly be covered in a substance turning your physical form into a Gigai, it's disguised as this watch to help you blend in when you're in that state."

Death looked at the device then looked at Urahara as he put the device into its box "why are you helping me? You barely know me and as far as you could know I could be a threat" Urahara looked up into the sky then back at him "maybe, but I don't believe that, I'm helping you because you spared Sui Feng and since then have only harmed those that have tried to kill you"

Death was shocked at the man's words "_he doesn't believe I'm a monster, I haven't heard that from someone in a long time"_ he starts walking off "well thanks then, who knows maybe I'm see you again someday, see you around Soul Reaper oh and do me a favour, tell Sui Feng 'thanks for the talk'."

As Death walked off into the moonlight Kisuke looked behind him as Yoruichi approached him she couldn't help but wonder "who is he really Kisuke? I know he's the Grim Reaper but… whats his real name?" "I have no idea the only thing I know is that Reapers keep their real names to themselves it's actually the biggest mystery about them… who they really are."

As Death walked across the main bridge out of Karakura he looked off into the distance, with the moon shining onto him, he felt happy, happy that he was given a second chance in his life "_I'll head to Tokyo and look for some work in the morning… that's what humans do anyway, I guess I'll have to start acting like one when I put this watch on."_

As he walked away from Karakura three figures stood on the bridge watching his departure "well War he's gone, what's the next step?" said a voice with a machine tone to it "we wait till he reveals himself to the Soul Society then take him down, permanently this time" said a voice with a psychotic tone in it, War watched as Death vanished into the darkness "we will meet again little brother, and when we do I'll tear you apart like I should have done when we were in Hell."

The three figures disappeared into the wind as the sky's turned from black to blue in a matter of hours, time went on, the Soul Society gave the search for the intruder in Karakura but knew that out there was a man to be feared, but in the midst of it all a captain of squad two wished she could at least know what his name was, "I'll find you, one day" this she swore on.

To be continued…

Please Review, favourite or share. The story and characters are developing well, I'll be making a Deviantart profile soon so I'll inform you when it's up so you can check it out, but in the meantime thanks for all the reviews and feedback.


	6. So it begins

**Chapter Five: So it Begins…**

_When the Universe was first created there was only darkness until a light rose from the shadows, and with this light Thirteen were created to protect the universe, to bring justice, order and peace, these were the Thirteen Reapers of creation, each one formed to govern a part of reality and fate but among them stood one who rose from the shadows and not the light, he has many name's but all call him Death and he was the beginning for he was the one that created mankind._

_He was our Beginning_

_And he will be our final salvation…_

**Bleach: Death Arc**

It's been a month since the Grim Reaper had escaped Hell, one month since his brothers followed after him to bring justice upon him, one month since the Captain of Squad Two made an oath to find Death and learn the answers to questions nobody can answer… except him.

The words Kisuke Urahara told her that day still rang in her mind "_among all the reapers Death is the most feared, not because of his power that's only one reason, it's because he killed more than seven of his brothers, but history never told why he did it, Sui Feng he is the most feared Reaper but also from what I can see he is also the kindest, if you ever see him again you need to learn why did those things if we can learn that then maybe we could learn answers to questions nobody can answer but god himself."_

"_Just take care of yourself though…"_ Sui Feng admired Kisuke, even though she never showed it she cared for him like she was his father, ever since that day Sui Feng has been searching for Death, for more reasons then she would say, but as for Death he was currently hiding away in Tokyo.

Since his disappearance Death has gone to Tokyo, he has been wandering the streets ever since protecting the city from the horrors nobody can see, he became Tokyo's guardian angel however he had a single problem with him being a Reaper.

Sui Feng sat at her desk in the second squad barracks doing some paper work when a thought hit her mind "_unlike Soul Reapers, Reapers can actually be seen by non-spirit beings along with any combatant if they release enough energy" Urahara had spent an entire hour explain the Reapers and what little history he knew surprising and shocking Sui Feng "So if he fights a hollow or his brother again the whole world will be able to see them!?"_

_Urahara chuckled "yes and no, I doubt they will use enough energy to do that unless they actually plan to murder each other, but I did give Death a Gigai transfuser so he should be alright moving about its only when he takes it off we should be worried." _

Sui Feng had been remembering everything Urahara told her but he never told the Soul Society who the intruder was, why she didn't say anything about him she didn't know but she did say he was extremely powerful and is still out there, ever since then the Soul Reapers have been on the lookout for him… especially Sui Feng.

Location: Tokyo

Deaths wandered down the streets he had been surveying the area for some time, his hair had grown longer only by a few inches, in his Gigai he wears a black trench coat and black sunglasses to help cover his eyes, he stopped at the Tokyo Skytree and looked up at its height but was interrupted when he felt something nearby, something familiar.

He jumped away from his spot before it exploded, dozens of people began to run away from the tower all they could see was a man in black running into the tower, entering the elevator he pushed for the top floor and was alone in the metal cage "_good, I hope this doesn't scare to many people, who am I kidding there all going to just stare at the light."_

With those thoughts in mind he took off his watch, within an instance the elevator and everything above and below it exploded as a beam of black and purple light rose from the elevator sending it falling to the ground, people in the tower ran and screamed as they desperately tried to escape the building not even knowing what was going to come from this light.

People began hiding for cover as they tried to get the elevator, but it wouldn't respond as they then made a bolt for the stairs, those who were still on the top floor saw the elevator doors open but no elevator, instead what they saw was a black figure stepping out of the doorway, they didn't know who he was but they backed off when they saw his eyes.

People hid from the figure as he ran out of the window and flipped up onto the roof of the tower, Death stood on the top of the building and surveyed the area searching for him, he felt a massive burst of spiritual pressure as he looked at the top of the buildings spire and saw War latched onto the tower staring at him with his own eyes.

"Been a while hasn't it, little brother" Death threw a unamused look at him "War, you always know how to get my attention don't you, coming here, attacking these people, forcing me to come and kill you so you don't do it again." War looked at his brother and began to laugh, Death just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ahahahah you sound like a Soul Reaper, protecting people, being the hero, is that want you want to be, the hero?!, Ha don't make me laugh, you saw the people down there they feared you, just one look into your eyes and they freaked out and ran, you know what's funny you want to be the hero but the fact remains the universe thinks you're a bigger monster than me" with that last comment Death charged at him.

Location: Soul Society

Little did the Reapers know the Soul Society had detected them in the world of the living, Head Captain Yamamoto stood in front of the Senkaimon, Captain Sui Feng and her Lieutenant stood at the gate with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his Lieutenant Renji Abarai.

"Due to the circumstance's one captain should be enough to deal with such a threat but since there are now two beings and the Intel from Captain Sui Feng has led us to believe there power could be far greater than our own, we must take desperate action to deal with these intruders, Captains and lieutenants of squad's six and two you will head to the world of the living and bring the intruders in."

With orders given from the Head Captain, the Captains and Lieutenants walk through the Senkaimon not knowing what was on the other side.

Location: Tokyo

War sprinted across the roof tops scanning the area for his adversary, Death came down from above smashing into the building War was on, when the dust cleared War was on another roof top with a tired look on his face, "you know this is getting really annoying, all this running around is boring so why don't we make this interesting."

War pointed his sword towards Death "Turn the world asunder… Kusari" War's zanpakuto began to create steam as its blade began to grow, when the steam vanished it revealed a blade engraved with demonic faces and had a curved edge all the way to the tip which had a small hole in it, besides its massive size it was actually an extremely thin blade.

War began to raise his sword into the air, Death responded by putting his guard, he knew what was about to happen, War then slammed his blade in his direction causing the ground to erupt and unleash several dozen blades in the shape of wars into Death's direction, Death quickly dodged and moved to a rooftop near his previous one.

"Kusari the impaler of Hell, a zanpakuto designed to do nothing but kill your enemy, by impacting it on any surface or by simply swinging your sword a hundred blades will come forth from the ground to 'impale' your enemy, I've seen it so many times It sickens me" War looked surprised "I'm shocked you actually pay attention to me, I guess you really are doing something whenever you be sarcastic or are just quiet."

"War, you can cut me, you can stab me, you hurt me all you like but the outcome will stay the same, you won't beat me, you never have and never will" with that he pointed his fingers and launched a cero at him, War dodged in at the last second and immediately countered by charging at him, Death blocked his thrust and jumped up into the air launching another cero at him.

A massive explosion destroyed the building where they were standing, Death rose into the air and so did War, the both charged at each other swords raised high but were stopped when a blue light impacted on them both, when the smoke cleared Death and War looked up to see four soul reapers.

Two of them were very familiar to Death while the other two were not, "been a while hasn't it Sui Feng?" she looked down at him with little emotion "so it has been, by order of the Soul Society you're both under arrest, you must come with us now or will take you by force" War looked at them and started laughing.

"AHAHAHA that's funny, you think you're going to take me to that shit hole you're so hilari…" he didn't finish his sentence before Death fired a cero point blank at him, the four Soul Reapers all stared at him very shocked… except Sui Feng "_he deserved that."_

Byakuya looked at what he saw and wondered to himself "_it appears this one can fire a cero, is this the one Omaeda and Sui Feng talked about? If so then the power he produced from that single blast was enough to cripple a lieutenant but the cero was far stronger which means he's holding back his power, the question is why'd he attack the other intruder I thought they were allies unless the other one is the enemy."_ Byakuya was lost in though and not really paying attention to Death or War.

"ARRR, Bastard, what the HELL! I was talking to them you moron!" Death just stared at him with an unamused look on his face "yeah sometimes you need to know when to shut up" this only made War madder "What I can talk when I want to, and as for you, once you're dead I'm going to use your skull as a drinking Mug!"

Death looked at him with a grin across his face "you know that threat would be intimidating if you were… well… Intimidating" this only pissed him off more, War began unleashing his zanpakuto, sending wave after wave of blades in Death's direction but he just dodged each wave with ease.

War began to get infuriated "_he won't hold still dammit! Hang on…"_ he looked in the Soul Reapers direction, Death noticed his intent and charged towards the Soul Reapers, at that moment he unleashed a wave of swords, everything moved slow for everyone as Death ended up in front of the Soul Reapers and firing a cero at the wave of blades… but he didn't get all of them.

When the dust cleared Sui Feng and the other Soul Reapers watched as Death stood up from War's attack with several flaming blades embedded into his back, "well that stung, hehehehe nice try though" War looked at him, everything he says always pisses him off because he makes it so it does.

"I'm surprised he's still standing after that" Renji said as they watched from their position "we can't stand by and let this fight keep going… Captain!" Renji looked at Byakuya, they looked at each other than the captain turned to Sui Feng who had a worried look on her face.

"Let's go Renji", "Right" they both charged, War began to sprint towards Death "Everything you say just pisses me off!" but before he could reach him a flower petal scratched his cheek, he stopped and noticed a cloud of flower petals were falling on top off him "what th…" within an instant they tore right through him.

But with a burst of spiritual pressure his cuts vanished and Soul Reapers looked in shock, "how the hell did he do that?" Renji turned to his captain whose blade began to reform, "I'm not sure Renji but we can't let it happen again" but before they could act they were both pierced with flaming swords attached to chains coming from his left arm "Punta de Fuego… the spearhead of Flame"

Pulling back the blades into his arm, War's left arm is covered in flaming chains with several metal blades on the bottom of his arm, "You Soul Reapers have no respect for another's fight how dare you interrupt! Now be gone!" launching two chains at the soul reaper, Sui Feng quickly moves in front of them, putting up her sword in defence she manages to block both his chains.

Sui Feng begins to be pushed back by the force of his blades, "Captain!" Omaeda rushes to help her but War fires a third chain at him, "no Marechiyo!" her words were useless as War's blade ran through him sending him falling to the ground, She could only watch, Byakuya and Renji were injured and Omaeda had fallen, unsure if he was still alive, she could only watch as his third blade headed right for her.

Sui Feng couldn't move without giving up on the other Soul Reaper's, she braced for what was about to come, she was about to close her eyes when a black shadow began to hover over them, War realised what was happening and pulled back all his chains, Sui Feng turned around and saw Death point his sword towards the sky, she's only seen him do it once and she knew what he was capable of, "Rise… Koorogi."

To be continued…

Please Review, favourite or share. I'm am currently working on some deviantart for my profile and also this story so there may be delay for the art but I will hopefully start posting art soon, if you have any ideas for what I should draw please comment in the review section, thanks for all your support so far.


	7. It's your Choice

**Chapter Six: It's your choice…**

"We are here at the blockade near the area surrounding Tokyo Tower, around 6pm Tokyo Tower came under attack from what witnesses claim to be a lone terrorist but recently eye witnesses have now confirmed there are two highly dangerous Terrorist's in the area and are now destroying the area surrounding Tokyo Tower, most people are not sure how they are performing this but from what we've seen this men appear to have a large arsenal of explosives."

"People have been cleared out of the area but there are still reports of civilian's still trapped inside the tower, police are currently working to get the people out of the area but have had little success due to the terrorist's still hiding inside the area destroying everything."

As ambulances arrive to help out with the situation along with firemen, news reporters have been waiting patiently outside the zone trying to get as much information as they can from the officers except one, Haruko is a 20 year old girl who works for the Tokyo Times, she wears brown jeans and a black jacket with a white shirt under it.

She has only started working last week and this was her first big story, a chance for her to become something big in the world and she knew her chance was somewhere in this ruined city, she walked around the police blockade and crawled under the barricade, she then ran towards Tokyo tower, not knowing what was waiting for her.

She stopped at the towers entrance when she saw a massive black light coming from the sky, "what the hell is that?" she grabbed her camera and took several photos of the light then she began to make her way towards it, she stopped at a corner and looked at the sky, what she saw she couldn't believe, standing in the sky was a man with a scythe in each of his hands, "what the…" she was at a loss for words especially when the man turned his head around and saw her, all she saw was his red eyes glowing from his darkened image.

Death looked at the woman for a brief second before jumping over Sui Feng and charging at War, War blocked his attack with his blade but Death quickly retaliated when he used one blade to keep his sword down and the other to slash his chest.

"Dammit!" War pushed himself away from him and launched several chains at him, Death quickly knocked away the chains and proceeded towards him, but War had a plan, Sui Feng headed towards War, after making sure the other Soul Reapers were okay she planned to help out Death, but didn't have time to notice the woman who was taking photos off everything.

War and Death had been fighting each other for more than an hour now and it was starting to take a toll on each other as the wounds they've been inflicting begin to pile up on each other, Sui Feng rushed towards them preparing to draw her blade, then War made his move.

War pushed Death away from him and launched several chains at Sui Feng, she didn't notice them until they were through her chest, "SUI FENG!" Death watched as she began to fall to the ground, he quickly moved towards her and grabbed her before she impacted on the ground.

She was covered in blood, she had several wounds in her chest two of them went through her heart, "sorry I couldn… help…" that was all she could say to him, he looked at her with worry and but also anger in his eyes, he laid her down gently and picked his blade's off the ground "WAR!"

He placed both ends of his Scythes hilt's next to each other and they clicked together forming one massive scythe, he faced War and raised his scythe, "Rabiando Cielo" Death scythe began to be surrounded with black flames which covered its entire blade, he began to spin his scythe which made the flames become more intense and powerful, after a few seconds he swings his blade in War's direction sending a massive beam of black fire at him.

War didn't have much time to react before the flames hit him, Deaths attack sent him flying through the sky, "Rabiando Cielo an attack that become powerful depending on one's rage, its effective for destroying large groups or sending a single individual to the afterlife, you made a mistake brother and that mistake was hurting someone i care about."

He walked over and knelt down next to Sui Feng, he slowly picked her up so she could see him "_this wouldn't have happened if you didn't come, dammit what do I do! I don't know I was made to take lives not save them… unless i…" _he began to stare at his bandaged covered arms.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I can save you but you need to trust me ok, but tell me do you want to live? The choice is yours…" she looked at him, she didn't know what to do but for some reason in his arms she felt safe, she felt like she had a reason to live, she nodded her head.

Death then laid her down, as her vision got blurry she only slightly saw him unwrapping his left arms bandages, Haruko had been running through the streets catching as many photos of the events that surround her, she made to the next street but just stood there when he saw a man kneeling down in front of a woman.

She began to slowly walk towards them, but she was pushed back when a massive beam of bright light came from them, "_what the hell is that guy, he can't be human that's for sure, but that light what is he doing to that woman?"_ after a few seconds the light vanished, Death got up with Sui Feng In his arms, he turned and saw the Girl from before on the ground.

She raised her camera and took his picture, Death just looked at her and then began to walk off, Haruko got up and just watched him walk away "Wait a minute! Who are you?" Death turned around and looked at her, "I'm Death" he then vanished into the wind leaving the young reporter with more questions than answers, "that's the Grim Reaper?"

Next Day – Location: Soul Society

Sui Feng woke up and saw a familiar surrounding, "_fourth division, great I'm back here again"_ she began to get up but was stopped when Unohana came in with a smile on her face, "good morning Sui Feng, I'm glad to see you're recovering well especially from your ordeal in Tokyo" Sui Feng looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Unohana's smile faded away "most of the area surrounding the Tokyo tower was destroyed, several witnesses watched the city crumble to the ground and also the intruders escaped with no trace of their whereabouts" Sui Feng was shocked at her words.

"How long will I have to be here Unohana?" Unohana looked at her in shock "that's the first time you addressed me like that, well since you asked you can leave in a few hours but I want you be careful with yourself ok" Sui Feng was even more confused than before.

"I got heavily wounded yesterday, I was on the verge of death, how come I don't have to stay long this time?" Unohanna looked at her with a mix of worry and happiness, "because your chest is practically fully healed, when captain Kuchiki brought you back you were in a bad shape but nothing serious enough for you to almost die are you feeling ok Sui Feng?"

She couldn't believe her words, she opened up her kimono and just saw a few bruise marks and a scar down her left breast, "how the hell?" she looked at Unohanna and mustered enough courage to make a smile, "I'm fine Unohana, I think I just need some sleep" Unohana smiled and walked off.

"I'm glad you're ok Sui Feng" Unohana then left Sui Feng in her room, She began to go to sleep when she remembered something, "_I can save you but you need to trust me ok"_ she looked off into the distance and wondered, "why do you want from me? Why do you want to help me of all people?"

Unohana watched as Sui Feng went to sleep, "how's her condition?" Unohana turned around and saw Byakuya Kuchiki, "she's fine, a few bruises and scars but nothing to worry about, it appears he was telling the truth, but I have to ask can we trust him?" Byakuya gestured her to follow him.

"I don't know if we can, but he knows more about the situation than anyone, that and he did save Sui Feng's life…" "I know, but you said he told you she'll be undergoing changes…" "I don't know what he meant by that, but we need to trust him for now, for all we know he may be our only hope."

They entered Unohana's office and sat down on the chairs, Unohana sat behind her desk "but out of curiosity why are you here captain, I know you weren't here to check the captain, what's happening?" Byakuya quickly scanned the area, he then pulled out a tape recorder and placed it on the desk.

Unohana looked quite sceptical at the device, Byakuya looked into her eyes "he told me to play this when you were here, I haven't heard it yet, however he did say he knows you and if I can trust anyone it's you Retsu" she looked at him and her eyes began to widen in realization "it can't be…"

Byakuya played the tape "_Hello Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki, you may not know me but I know you too and I'm sure you remember me Unohana, I wish to ask a favour of you too, I want you to keep in contact with me in the Soul Society and alert me of anything serious, I can't explain everything to you now but I promise I will one day."_

As the tape finished Unohana looked at Byakuya with a mix of shock and happiness "Unohana do you know him?" she only began to remember when she was a child, a picture of her being carried on her shoulder by a man with red eyes, "he's an old friend, someone I thought was dead."

Next Day – Location: Squad 2 Barrack's

Sui Feng walked down the halls of her squad's barracks, she entered her office and sat down when she heard a knock on the door, "enter" she heard the door's open and then close, "greetings captain Sui Feng I have been assigned to your squad by captain Kuchiki as of today."

She turned around, "and I care wh…" she looked at the man before her, he wore a standard shihakusho and his zanpakuto was on his back, he had black hair but most importantly he had _Red Eyes_ "my name is Kharn, but you know who I am, I look forward to working with you" Death said with a smile.

To be continued…

Please Review, favourite or share. If you have any ideas for Deviantart just put it in the review section, the story is going well so far and I hope you're enjoying it so far.


	8. Should i trust him?

**Chapter Seven: Should I Trust Him?**

"My name is Kharn, but you know who I am, I look forward to working with you" Death said with a smile, Sui Feng jumped over her desk, flew past Death and closed all the doors and windows in her office, she turned to face him and immediately charged at him, putting her blade against his neck he looked at her with surprise.

"Are you okay captain?" she looked at him with anger, "What the hell are you doing here! You're not meant to be here!" he stared at her with confusion "what does it look like captain I'm a soul reaper this is my job, I just thought I should introduce mys…" "Not that! Why are you here Death!"

"Oh so you remember me, I was worried you forgot about me Sui Feng" Sui Feng acquired a small blush from his comment but immediately disappeared, Death looked at her and grabbed her blades edge, moving it off his neck he walked over to her desk.

"Nice place you have" she watched his every move, "well start talking, what are you doing here?" Death's smile faded away.

"I'm here for two reasons, the first reason is simple, have you seen all the destruction we caused on Earth? I can't let that chaos happen again, so I'm going to lure War to the Soul Society and fight him here" Sui Feng gave him a look that made him feel like an idiot.

"Really that's your brilliant plan to deal with him? Why don't you just go back to Hell like he wants you to?" this time Death gave her the stupid look, "I can't go back to Hell, do you know what it's like there! It is filled with empty landscapes and people who might as well be dead, besides that I can't even remember why I went there in the first place, most of my memory is a blur."

Sui Feng was shocked, Death looked at her face and laughed this made her frown, "don't worry I only forgot because I didn't worry about remembering it… I think… I'm not entirely sure, I'm sure I'll remember eventually, I forgot a lot of things when I went to Hell, I'm not entirely sure why…"

Sui Feng wasn't quite sure what to say to him, eventually Death broke the silence, "I don't want to fight my brother on Earth because too many souls will be killed but if I fight in the Soul Society there will be less chance of either of us affecting the balance."

Sui Feng nodded to him, "what happened between you and War?" Death looked at her and then his bandaged covered arms, "I did something necessary for everyone and he hated me for it."

She could tell he didn't want to talk about it any further so she changed back to the original subject, "so what was the second reason you came here?" he looked back her and put it simply, "you"

She instantly blushed at what he said, "Not like that… _yet_… have you heard of Demonification?" she shaked her head, "I thought so, it's when a Spiritual being of any form attempts to become a reaper, and it's usually extremely difficult unless a Reaper actually causes it like I did…"

Sui Feng then looked away for a moment but she then remembered something, "You mean you used this Demonification on me in Tokyo, that's why I only had scars and bruises when they brought me back, you saved my life, but that means I'm going to end up like you."

Death was about to say something but stopped when he realised, "yeah you are, since I caused it you will end up with many of my traits as a reaper" Sui Feng looked at him with a shocked look on her face, "are my eyes going to change?"

"Most likely they won't, but there is a chance they'll change colour" Sui Feng looked into his eyes, he wasn't lying, "what should I do?" he reputation was on the line and if the Central 46 found out they might get the 12th division to use her as a test subject.

Death raised her head so he could see her eyes, "I can help you, I can show you how to hide and control these new changes to yourself if you trust me" she didn't know what to say, she got up and walked towards the door.

"I need some time to think about this if that's ok" he smiled and just nodded, he walked outside her office, "come find me in the ruined district when you're ready" she closed the door behind him and wondered, "_What's he doing in the ruined district?"_ she went back to her desk, she had time to think about it while she works.

Death walked out of her division when he noticed a black cat leap off the rook into the trees, he smiled and walked off, "_I thought I felt something familiar._"

Location: Tokyo

"Dammit!" Haruko yelled in frustration, it had been two days since the attack on Tokyo Tower and Haruko was the only reporter to actually have proper photographs of the incident, however the photo's didn't show the terrorist's, it only showed explosions and ruined building which is fine for everyone, except her because she knew what really caused this.

"_I'm Death…"_ those words and that voice echoed through her mind, she told everyone what happened and posted a story on it for them to use, but everyone thoughts she was nuts, "_the grim reaper doesn't exist, that's crazy kid, maybe you should think about growing up."_

She hated people who didn't believe her, even if she worked with them, she hated them, all of them, she looked through her photo's none of them showed Death or any of the other figures, however as the last photo printed it showed a ruined path, destroyed buildings and a burning black figure in the centre.

Her eyes widened, a smile formed and her heart stopped beating, she had proof, she wasn't seeing things, Death exists, she had to tell someone but then she remembered everyone thinks she's crazy.

"_I can't tell everyone yet, I might pay a visit to the library see if there's anymore evidence or something I can use to back this up." _With a goal in mind she grabbed her bag and her photos and set off, "_I'll find you reaper, we will meet again, and this story will be the one that makes everyone know my name."_

Location: Soul Society

Byakuya was busy filling out some paper work in his division, he was planning on having a normal day if his lieutenant hadn't of asked him about a certain topic, "captain are you sure we made the right choice?"

"What do you mean Renji?" "I mean the fact we let the intruder not only escape, but also allow him to enter the Soul Society, I mean even if Sui Feng isn't in danger should we have done that?" there was silence for a few minutes as they both stared at each other.

"I don't have the answer to that question Renji however he did help us, and also he saved Sui Feng's life so I don't think we should pass judgement on him just yet" Renji nodded and went back to work, Byakuya sat there with Renji's question in mind, remembering what Death said.

"_Why did you save her life, you could've let her die but instead you saved her why?" Death looked up into the sky "I don't know why I do most of the things I do, however I do know I do most of these things because nobody else will."_

"_He reminds me of Ichigo, they both have very similar views"_ Byakuya snapped back into reality, he had a lot of work to do.

Meanwhile Sui Feng had gone to her family's estate to talk to her elders about recent events, she had updated them on the situation but not said a word about her current condition, she began to leave when she noticed a black cat creep out of the darkness and walk right in front of her.

Sui Feng smiled and picked up the cat, she left the estate patting the cat as she walked, she eventually came to a fountain and put the cat down, "come to check on me lady Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi walked towards her as she sat down, "I can come and check on my little bee if I want to, how you been Sui Feng?" Sui Feng faced her mentor with concern in her tone, "alright, the divisions doing fine and we've got n…" "You know I'm not here to make talk with you Sui Feng, I'm here because of your Demonification."

Sui Feng looked her mentor with shock and fear, "how did you kno…" Yoruichi sat down and faced her, "I heard your conversation with Death this morning and besides that, I sensed changes in your spiritual pressure after the Tokyo incident, I've known since yesterday."

Sui Feng looked down at her mentor, she stood up from her seat and looked at her, "what should I do? I don't know if I can trust him or not, should I trust him?" Yoruichi got down from the seat and looked at her.

"Let's think about this, he saved your life a month ago, he saved your life two days ago and also he's willing to possibly get killed by the Gotei 13 just to help with your Demonification, I think he must like you cause no man would do all that unless he likes a girl"

These words made Sui Feng blush brightly but also made her think about it, "I better not keep him waiting, and thanks Yoruichi" Sui Feng walked off into the moonlight, leaving her mentor with her thoughts.

Yoruichi sat there with a smile on her face, "_well Sui Feng looks like you don't need me anymore"_ Yoruichi ran off towards the 4th division, planning to see an old friend.

Sui Feng arrived at the ruined district, "the remains of the old Soul Society, nobody has been here in a long time."

As the captain walked through the ruins of the old district she came across a single standing tower with no a scratch on it, on top of the tower was Death whose cloak moved like a flame in the wind, he looked down and saw her looking into his red eyes the lightened up his face.

"I've decided to except your help, if this Demonification can help make me stronger then I need your help so this power doesn't end up hurting others" he looked down at her and formed a smile on his face.

"Good, I look forward to working with you" he smiled, Sui Feng smiled back and began to walk away, "if you need me I'll be in my division, oh and next time make sure nobodys listening to us ok" she disappeared in the shadows leaving Death with his thoughts.

"I thought I felt someone was watching us, I hope it wasn't that cat lady."

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the Seireitei, on a hill overlooking the entire city, three men stood watching the city, one of them stepped forward and faced the other two men in the shadows, "taking him back to Hell is out of the question, he's done too much to us to live, are you with me or not?!" the two men in the shadows walked forward.

One man wore a metal mask and wore a cloak, he had two zanpakuto's on either side of his waist and he wore light brown armour with his shihakusho, the other man had a zanpakuto strapped to his back and a large brimmed hat on his head, he wore a black shihakusho with purple outlines on it.

"Our orders are to bring Death back to Hell, but it didn't say what condition he had to be in" said the masked man, War smiled and faced them, "well my brothers lets pay Death a visit shall we, and this time he won't escape."

To Be Continued…

Please Review, favourite or share. I hope you're enjoying the story, I'm terribly sorry for the delay I've been having some issues lately but thank you for all your feedback and support I really appreciate it.


	9. The message in blood

**Chapter Eight: The Message in Blood**

Sui Feng walked along her divisions corridors when she was stopped by her lieutenant, "captain we have a problem" she sighed and looked at him with an annoyed look, "what's the problem did you run out of cookies or something Marechiyo?"

Her lieutenant shook her head and pointed towards the divisions watch tower, it was several stories high and on the roof was a Soul Reaper, "the new officer, he's meant to be doing his exercises but instead is just sitting on the watch towers roof, we tried to get him to come down but he won't listen!"

She looked over at the man on the tower and saw through his pale skin and black hair and saw his glowing red eyes, "I'll go talk to him…" she immediately disappeared leaving her lieutenant standing there wandering what to complain about next.

She appeared on the roof of the tower, Death looked at her and smiled not and evil smile that he showed when they first met or and simple smirk like yesterday it was a nice smile that made Sui Feng fell happy.

"You have a nice smile" he quickly changed himself back to his normal cold face, "no I don't" she laughed at his comment, "yes you do you just don't want to admit it" he glared at her, "keep those nice things about me to yourself ok."

Sui Feng looked at him very confused, "what are you doing up here anyway?" Death looked away from her and stared at the horizon, "I like the view, it reminds me off the old days" Sui Feng walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Long ago me and my brothers and sisters who sit on the highest point we could find and watch the sun rise and fall, heh it was probably one of my favourite memories of them" she looked at him, the sun shined at them making the darkness in his eyes glowed pure white but as soon as the light faded they went back to normal, Death caught her staring at him.

"What?" she instantly blushed realising she had been caught staring at him, "what's with your eyes? One minute there dark but when the light reflects off them they glow white" Death turned away from her and looked at the horizon, "the sun shows people how empty I am inside my soul, while the dark shields that revelation from people's eyes."

Sui Feng looked at him with disbelief, he looked at her and simply said "some men would give there life to save a loved one or a friend, I gave my soul so that all could live and nobody ever knew, except me."

Sui Feng was even more shocked at what she was hearing, on ground level Omaeda was watching Sui Feng and the other man talk on the tower roof, he was getting impatient and wished she would hurry up, but he noticed something odd about the man.

"_Hurry up capta… hang on haven't I seen him before?"_ he tries to look closely at him but then he recognised his eyes, those dark red eyes, "_oh my god, that's the intruder! Why is he talking to the captain wait a minute does she know it's him! I better warn her!"_ he started to run towards the tower.

Sui Feng was about to say something when Death stood up, "what is it?" he stared into the horizon, "something's coming" she stood up and looked where he was looking, she saw only the mountains and sun.

"I don't see anything" he looked at her with disbelief, "focus harder, your mind is blinding yourself, just empty your thoughts and focus on what you're doing" she then looked back into the distance and let her mind focus on her task.

She looked into the distance but noticed the landscape coming closer towards her, her eyes began to darken and her pupils turned dark yellow, her vision advanced into the distance and saw three comets coming towards the Seireitei.

She took a step backwards and her vision immediately returned to normal, "What the hell was that?" Death looked at her and smiled, "that's what the world can look like through my eyes" she was shocked at that "_that's how he sees everything that was weird."_

Death then looked back at the horizon, "well captain, I suggest we go and alert everybody of those comets" he jumped off the tower with Sui Feng following him, at that point Omaeda just reached the top and saw them running off, this made him collapse from exhaustion.

"Why are we running? The comets won't be a threat the shield will protect us" this made him stop and look at her, "each of those comets was a different shade, didn't you notice that?" she stopped and thought about it, each comet was either brighter or darker than the other.

"Those aren't comets, comets don't fly that fast and build up this much spiritual pressure, I know because only a reaper can use such a technique" this made her realise what was really going on.

"We need to alert everyone in the Seireitei!" "Agreed" they both ran off to the alarm system, within a few minutes a massive alarm went through the Seireitei alerting all divisions to the incoming threat, Death and Sui Feng stood at the entrance to their division with several dozen squad members.

"The shield membrane should stop it, right captain?" an officer asked Sui Feng, she looked at Death who shook his head, "will see" they all watched as the three comets impacted into the membrane causing the walls of the Seireitei to shake, "told ya."

Everywhere in the Seireitei Soul Reapers watched as the comets breached through the membrane, the darkest comet went towards the 1st division while the other two landed near the 11th and 4th division, squad members immediately headed towards the nearest crash site to investigate.

Several dozen Squad 11 members arrived at the crater near there division, they saw in the dust two glowing eyes getting closer towards them, out of the dust came a man wearing a large brimmed hat, "you, identify yourself , who the hell are you?" the man smiled like a maniac and took a step forward.

"I'm the balancer of Madness" in an instant he disappeared and cut down all three dozen of the soul reapers with little effort, he appeared behind there corpses and walked off, "I thought soul reaper's were meant to be powerful, that was no fun at all."

Meanwhile War was tidying up what was left of the squad members sent to investigate his crater, he wiped the blood of his zanpakuto and walked towards Sokyoku hill, "this violence will draw him out and it will send a message to the Soul Reapers, this is only a taste of what is to come."

Sensing his brothers movement War hurried towards Sokyoku hill, however the masked warrior, Pestilence, he was moving along the outskirts of the 4th division zone cutting down anyone he saw, unfortunately most of the men and women were just medical officers and they weren't good at fighting.

Eventually he reached the entrance to the 4th division barracks, he drew his zanpakuto's which had curved blades and brown hilts, he smiled under his visor as he walked towards the medical barracks.

He stopped walking when a woman exited the building, she had long hair and wore a white coat, she smiled as she walked towards him, "it's been a long time hasn't it pestilence" Pestilence tightened his grip on his swords, he was shocked but also angered, off all the people he knew he prayed she wasn't alive.

"What are you doing here, Ms Unohanna?" they began to walk in circles around each other, "I'm the captain of squad 4 now, are you impressed?" "Oh I'm very impressed, you went from a lonely girl with only a single friend as company to a captain in the Gotei 13, oh yeah I'm impressed."

They stopped walking and just stared at each other, Unohanna slowly reached for her sword, "what are you doing here in my division Pestilence?" he laughed at her comment, "I've come for my brother and I intended to destroy anyone who got in my way starting with your division" her eyes were filled with anger now.

"You use your mission as an excuse to kill innocent lives, you're pathetic Pestilence" this made him laugh harder, "me pathetic, that's funny coming from the other outcast of our kind, I'm going to enjoy tearing everything you love apart, sister."

She ignited at the word and charged at him with little time to stop her attack, she pushed into him forcing him away from her division's courtyard, she eventually rammed him through several walls and only stopped pushing when they reached a second courtyard.

"Don't you dare call me that! You were never worthy to call me by that name, the only one who did was Death, he took care of me when you all abandoned me! You people make me sick!" Pestilence got up and picked his swords off the ground, he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

He swung his blade at her but she managed to move in time to dodge his attack, she reappeared above him but he quickly blocked her strike, she jumped back away from him but he charged at her, as she moved away he began to swing his blades rapidly in her direction but she managed to dodge every strike.

Eventually she knocked away one of his swords and strike his chest, he pushed himself away while grabbing his other blade, his wound wasn't life threatening so he just ignored it, "you've gotten faster and more powerful, I'm impressed little girl" Unohanna's anger began to rise at his words.

"Tell me what do you hope to gain by these actions Pestilence?" he smirked under his visor, "we hope to gain control of course, that is our true purpose, we were made to bring true order by any means necessary even if it means killing our own kind, but you never agreed with that did you sister, you Death and the rest of the traitors never did."

"We believed you're methods were wrong, for example coming here to find Death while killing everyone you see is your way of sending a message, you try to control people through fear, the Soul Society denies you and your methods" Pestilence began to laugh at her.

"They deny my methods, the Soul Society based all its teachings and views on our laws, you're just like us Unohanna!" "Enough Talking!" she couldn't stand another word from him, she charged at him with her blade held high, he quickly blocked her strike but suffered the force from her attack.

He quickly regained his footing and began to point his blades in the shape of an X, "strike, Tourou" his two blades began to melt into each other and cover both his hands, they then began to form into two pistols each resembling a revolver only one was pitch black and the other is pure white.

With any thought he fired a shot from his white gun at Unohanna hitting her in the leg, he then proceeded to fire again but this time Unohanna moved, she quickly dodged his second shot and then sliced his third bullet in half but didn't move in time to stop the fourth one from hitting her left shoulder.

"What's the matter sister you look out of breath, you know that off all the Reapers I was the one with the fastest reflexes and accuracy, my zanpakuto is designed to hit my target hard, my white gun fires small nerve crippling bullets but of course you know my weapons real power don't you?" Unohanna collapsed against a wall, having suffered too much damage to even move.

"It's already taken effect on you, how surprising, guess I have to finish the job I don't need a headshot of course all I need to do is hit an area which has already taken damage and you die instantly" Unohanna formed a smile over her face, she could tell he was confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Unohanna place one hand on her shoulder and tore off its fabric revealing a black pentagram with a bullet hole in its centre, "it's funny really, I know a soul reaper who has a similar power to your pistols, in fact it's practically the same thing."

Pestilence became interested in what she was saying, "Interesting I'll have to meet this Soul Reaper, he might be worthy opponent, if we have similar abilities it could make an interesting battle, who is this person?" she looked at him through his mask, "who don't you ask her mentor."

Pestilence didn't understand what she meant until he felt a powerful kick in his ribcage and then another one in his neck, this knocked him across the courtyard, he got up and saw another soul reaper but this one he didn't recognise, "who are you meant to be?" "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin mentor to the Soul Reaper you're interested in fighting."

Pestilence unloaded his white pistol causing new bullets to form in the gun, "really then that will make things easier to track your student down, if I kill you it will bring your student to me" Yoruichi looked at him with an unamused look.

"Well if you plan to kill me Reaper I suggest you don't hold back" this made Pestilence pull out his black gun, "_his pistols can regenerate there ammunition, the white one cripples opponents and I assume they both can kill a person in two shots but what does the black one do? I'll to be careful until I can figure out what it does."_

She disappeared and reappeared behind him but he vanished before she could strike, he reappeared above her and fired his white gun at her but missed every time, she moved across the courtyard at tremendous speeds, "_if the mentors this fast and powerful I can only imagine what her apprentice is like, I bet she's even better than her, time to amp things up for her."_

Unohanna was busy healing her wounds but observing the battle at the same time, she noticed Pestilence was unloading every bullet he had in his white gun, he then pulled out his black gun and had a clear shot at her, "Yoruichi look out!" unfortunately she didn't notice in time as a massive shot echoed throughout the Soul Society.

Meanwhile Death and Sui Feng had arrived at the 4th division and noticed all the dead bodies, Sui Feng was shocked at what she saw, "what kind of man kill's unarmed men and women?" he looked at her with concern, "someone who's trying to send a message through fear, these cuts were made by a curved blade."

"How can you tell?" he pointed at a victim who had a two cuts across his chest, "the cuts bend even though it was a direct strike, this was done by Pestilence" she was shocked at what she was hearing, "another Reaper, wait how many Reapers are still alive including you?"

"Hard to say but including War and Pestilence about six including you of course" she was object but then she remembered "oh right I forgot" Death and Sui Feng followed the trail of blood and corpses, while walking Sui Feng noticed how pale her skin was becoming but lost focus when the echo of a shot was fired, "that doesn't sound good" they both started to run towards the source.

At the source Yoruichi was on her knees in pain, she had a massive chunk of her right arm blown off, Unohanna tried to talk but was too shocked at what just happened, "my iron gun is designed to obliterate my enemies with little effort while my white one is made to make people suffer, these are the two sides of all plagues and diseases the plague that takes slow time to kill you and the plague that can destroy you in a few seconds."

Yoruichi tried to stand up but Pestilence fired his black gun at her right leg causing her to collapse on the ground, "hopefully you're apprentice will be more of a challenge, goodbye lady" he pointed his black gun at her head causing her to face him, the barrel began to move as he pulled the trigger and knocked away before it made contact.

Pestilence saw a black blur knock him away from Yoruichi and into the rubble, he saw Death standing over his fallen weapon, he quickly kicked it towards him and Pestilence picked it up slowly, he noticed that her almost executed victim was being helped by a girl with a captain's haori.

"You shouldn't off come here brother, I'll give you five seconds to leave before I start pummelling you to death" Pestilence put his pistols in there holsters which then transformed back into their sealed form, "that's fine I just came here to deliver a message, three days Sokyoku hill, if you don't show up will kill every person in the Soul Society until you show yourself."

Death clenched his fists harder, "tell War I'll be there at sundown, I'm not running anymore, this time I'll finish the job" Pestilence nodded and then looked at the girl near Yoruichi, "one more thing if you can bring the woman's apprentice to Sokyoku hill I wouldn't mind fighting her" Sui Feng perked up at his request.

"So you did this to Lady Yoruichi" Pestilence then focused on the woman talking to her, "and you are also the one who hurt Captain Unohanna" Pestilence put his hands on his zanpakuto, "you better not be at Sokyoku hill in three days, because when I find you, I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" Sui Feng charged at the man but Pestilence quickly disappeared.

Sui Feng had tears rolling down her face, she prepared to chase him but Death grabbed her, she tried to fight back but he would let go of her, she struggled to free herself but eventually she looked at him and couldn't handle everything that had happened, she just embraced him back as she fell to the ground, he just held her there and let her cry…

This was a bad day for everyone and it was only going to get worse…

To be continued…

Please Review, favourite or share. The story is only going to get bigger and more intense as it moves, I'll just say this chapter is only a taste of what is coming, thank you for all your support and reviews of the story's I really appreciate.


	10. Be alone with me

**Chapter Nine: Be alone with me**

_People fear death even more than pain. It's strange that they fear death. _

_Life hurts a lot more than death. At the point of death, the pain is over. _

_Yeah, I guess it is a friend – Jim Morrison _

It had been a day since the intruders breached the Soul Society, the Head captain had called a meeting to discuss resent events, all the captains were present, but Captain Unohanna had her left arm and leg covered in bandages due to yesterday's fight and Captain Sui Feng wasn't currently missing.

"What is the casualty's rate from yesterday's events? Captain Unohanna" "due to such a large scale of the attack we don't know an exact number but I've estimated more than 1,000 Soul Reapers have been reported either dead or wounded Head Captain."

He looked over at Captain Mayuri, "what is the current location of the attackers, do we know who they are?" Mayuri had a very frustrated look on his face, "unfortunately we haven't pinpointed the location of the intruders yet, but from examining the crash zones they have left behind massive amounts of spiritual pressure, judging from its intensity I believe these intruders each possess the spiritual pressure of more than a captain."

All of the captains were shocked at this discovery, "outrageous that's not possible" Jushiro Ukitake said but captain Mayuri chuckled, "its indeed very possible, if I'm not mistaken the head captain and Sosuke Aizen have both reached such a level, it's only natural that there are other beings capable of reaching such lengths of power."

Everyone began to look upset but Mayuri smiled in response, "I do have good news though, with all the data I have gathered I have confirmed there are only three intruders present in the Soul Society, but that's not all I have managed to identify the intruders, though it did take me a while I had to look through the old archives but I found them."

At this point everyone was very nervous and scared about what he was going to say, "there Reapers. The original spirit beings" Yamamoto was very shocked, "are you sure captain Mayuri?" he looked at the Head Captain, "I'm positive, the spiritual pressure on file matches that of the intruders, it would make sense too of all the beings in the universe, who better to exact revenge on us then them."

"But that leaves me wondering" Captain Hitsugaya said out of the blue, "why would they make such a large scale attack, if they wanted to attack us don't you think they would want to quietly and surprise us instead of making there assault know to us?" this question left everyone wondering.

"There looking for someone" now all the attention diverted to Captain Unohanna, "what do you mean Captain Unohanna, is there something you forgot to report?" Unohanna had listened to their theories are word for long enough.

"When I fought the intruder he said he came here to hunt down somebody, he didn't say a name though" Mayuri suddenly became extremely curious, "interesting, tell me why didn't you tell us this at the start?" Unohanna sent him a very serious glare, "I have my reasons that don't concern you."

"Very well" Head Captain Yamamoto interrupted, "I want all squad to coordinate their efforts to find and hunt down these intruders! You are all dismissed except for you captain Unohanna, I want to talk to you in my office" all the captains left the room except for Unohanna and Yamamoto.

"Have you made contact with him?" she wasn't sure on answering the question, "don't worry Unohanna, you and I have been working with each other for me to know if you kept something secret you must have a reason, so back to the question" she was surprised at what he was saying but at the same time understood why.

"Several days ago" Yamamoto understood, "I want you to keep me updated on his plan to combat this threat, if he knows something and he tells you I want you to tell me for the good of the soul society" she accepted his request and prepared to leave.

"By the way how is Captain Sui Feng?" Unohanna looked at the head captain with a concerned look, "she's still grieving over yesterday" Yamamoto nodded, "look after her Captain, she needs a friend right now more than ever, I understand what it's like to lose a loved one."

She left the room and headed for the 2nd division, "I hope she's ok" she left the 1st division when she noticed it started to rain, "this weather reminds me so much off him, I wonder what Deaths doing right now?"

At the 2nd division Death was walking around looking for Sui Feng, he searched her office the barracks and even the training grounds, but she was nowhere to be found, he stopped for a minute to think "_Ok if I were a sexy but upset ninja lady where would I be?"_

He was too busy thinking to notice Marechiyo Omaeda walking up to him, "hey you, I remember you, you're the bastard that blew my face off with a cero! You and I have some unfinished business pal!" unfortunately Death wasn't paying attention so Omaeda was just yelling at a statue.

"_Maybe she might be in the woods, there's plenty of trees in this area, she could have a secret training spot somewhere"_ he started to walk off but Omaeda just screaming at him louder, practically the entire 2nd division showed up to see what was going on.

Death was wondering who was yelling, he only noticed what was happening at that point, he turned around and immediately blocked a punch from Omaeda, "_great this guy again"_ Omaeda noticed he blocked his attack but didn't notice his counter to the stomach, which then proceeded into kick sending him into a training post, making it collapse on top of him.

All the squads members started talking amongst themselves, there so called fearless lieutenant was just beaten by a fellow squad member with little effort, "is he going to be the new lieutenant now? Should we go help him?" Death just walked off into the woods, he needed to find Sui Feng, she needed him more than ever.

Sui Feng was currently sitting on an old tree log, she was in an open space surrounded by trees, she sat on the log crying, she had been crying since yesterday, yesterday her mentor Yoruichi had gone into the 4th division for surgery, the last thing her mentor said to her was "_take care of him."_

She didn't understand what she meant but after a few hours she got word that she died due to blood loss, Sui Feng hated herself, her best friend, her mentor was dead and she wasn't even there to say goodbye, she didn't know what to do… what could she do, she had nothing, she had nobody.

Death had been walking through the forest, following Sui Fengs spiritual trail until he came upon a clearing only for it to start raining, "I hate the rain" he looked into the clearing and he saw the soaked Captain he was looking for, he started walking towards her when he hears her crying.

Sui Feng stopped crying when she noticed someone coming close to her, she quickly turned around and saw Death, they both looked at each other for a moment neither of them sure what to do, Death eventually broke the silence, "I'm sorry about your friend" she wiped the tears of her face replacing it with water, "I'm fine, I don't need your pity."

She felt something put over her head, she looked up and noticed Deaths coat covering her from the rain, she looked at him who just had his shihakusho on and his scarf, "you will catch a cold if you just sit in the rain without an umbrella or something" she smiled at him, "thanks."

He blushed at her complement and decided to sit down next to her, "I never intended for this to happen Sui Feng" She looked down at the ground which was soaked with the rain, "I know you didn't mean for this to happen, why did you come after me anyway?"

They were both looking at each other now, "I was worried about you, isn't that what I'm supposed to do as your friend?" she smiled at his words, "yes that's what friends are meant to do or so I've heard, I'm not exactly the most popular Soul Reaper in the Seireitei" Death was shocked, he knew she was mean but he thought she would at least have some friends, or at least somebody.

Death laughed a little causing Sui Feng to look at him, "I know what it's like to be alone, I wandered hell for most of my life and before that I was in Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society, I just kept running from men who wouldn't quit until they caught me, I was alone, walking on an empty road that wouldn't end."

Sui Feng was actually feeling sorry for him but at the same time she understood his pain, "I guess you and I have a lot in common, we both know what it's like to be alone" at that moment Death and Sui Feng were both looking into each other's eyes.

A massive crack of thunder shocked both of them but it did make them realised where they were, "we should head back to the barracks Sui Feng" she looked away from him and faced the sky, "you go I'm going to stay here for a little while longer."

Death wasn't sure what to do but then a voice echoed in his head, "_hey partner I got an idea"_ normally his zanpakuto was very quiet and when he talked he usually had a good idea, "_I'm listening."_

Sui Feng took Death's coat off her head and put it on, "_no wonder he wears this coat it's really comfy"_ she suddenly felt a hand on her cheek making her turn and look at Death, "Death what are yo…" he put his other hand on her other cheek causing her to blush bright red, he stared deep into her eyes.

"Trust me" was all he said before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, sending a jolt of electricity up her spine. Soifon gazed back at him eye-lids half open, she had never felt anything like this before, she didn't fight it she simply embraced these new emotions.

Sui Feng her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss allowing his tongue to enter her mouth to play with her own, after several minutes of making out they departed lips with a small trail of saliva still connecting there tongue's.

Sui Feng and Death both looked at each other, both of them unsure what to do, Death stood up and grabbed Sui Fengs hand making her get up to, "lets head back to the 2nd, I bet everyone's worried sick about you" she simply smiled at his comment.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan" they started walking, still holding each other's hand, they reached the edge of the forest with the 2nd division in front of each other, "I'll see you later miss Sui Feng" she looked at him with a smile on her face, "between the two of us you can call me Shaolin."

"That's a nice name" he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, her eyes widen at what he said, "keep that between us my dear" she blushed at his comment but quickly formed a smile.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked off to her division, Death stood there until she was out of his sight and then he walked off, "_we did you come up with that idea Koorogi?" _ He heard the echoes of laughter in his head, "_from your sisters of course."_

Death laughed to himself as he headed towards the ruined district, Sui Feng was in her room looking at her reflection and thinking about Death, well his zanpakuto was forcing her too.

"_You seem to have enjoyed the company of your new boyfriend aye Sui Feng"_ "shut up" he zanpakuto suddenly appeared right in front of her with a serious look on her face, "_look I know you're emotions, secrets, and every detail about you so don't tell me to shut up because you know I'm right!"_

Sui Feng was actually shocked at what she said and she had to give credit she was her zanpakuto and she does know practically everything about her, "what should I do then?" Suzumebachi landed on her shoulder, "_do what you feel is natural, but don't let him go Sui Feng this man is one in a million, by the way someone is coming towards us."_

Sui Feng suddenly noticed somebody moving towards them, she turned to the door and heard a knock, "come in" the door opened and revealed Retsu Unohanna partially soaked in water, "hi Sui Feng, can I come in I need to talk to you about something"

Sui Feng smiled at her friend, "of course come in, what do you need to talk about?" Unohanna sat down on the heated floor and looked at Sui Feng, "I need to be honest with you, I've known Death for a long time, it's how Yoruichi knew you were a Reaper, I told her you were."

Sui Feng was shocked at what she was hearing but allowed the captain to continue, "My name is Retsu Unohanna but once I went by another name, I'm Fury, I'm a Reaper just like you…."

To be continued…

Please Review, favourite or share. I hope you enjoy this chapter,


	11. Fury Under a Crescent Light

**Chapter Ten: Fury under a Crescent Light**

Death walked down the ruined district of the Soul Society, the silence of the area was perfect for him, he always did like the dark and silence of the Soul Society, a lot like Hueco Mundo filled with sand, darkness, and the only sound were the echoes of hollows.

"Sui Feng seems to be fine now, I'll drop by tomorrow and see what's going on" Death stopped and looked at the sky, it was still raining but brightly in the sky was a glowing crescent moon, "what a beautiful moon, I haven't seen one this beautiful since… since I started running."

Location: Hueco Mundo Date: Unknown

The lonely sands of Hueco Mundo, the only light for any being is that of the moon which shined down like a sun in its full glory, the silence was broken by a black crack in the sky, a massive Garganta tore open and monstrous amounts of spiritual pressure emitted from it.

On the white throne a skeletal king rose as all his subjects felt the power echoing throughout his world, "Hinson go and investigate this presence in my domain!" a pure white hollow in the shape of a bat then took off, following the pressure to the source.

Bursting out of the Garganta were two black figures, the taller one immediately snapped his fingers, sealing the portal, the figure picked himself off the ground and pulled his scarf off his head revealing the Grim Reaper, his left arm was bleeding but his blood was being soaked into his bandages covering his hand, he looked over to the side and walked over to the small black figure.

It was a little girl with short black hair, she was clutching her hands together and she was crying in pain, Death put his hand on her shoulder making her turn and look at him, she has blue eyes and her hands are covered in blood, Death grabs her hands and gently brings them towards him.

Death then begins to take his bandages off, the little girl clutches her hands in front of her chest covering her shihakusho in blood, Death completely takes off his left arms bandages revealing a skeletal arm which then burst into a black fire covering every bone, he took her hands and put his left arm over her hands causing a massive white glow to shine over her hands.

After a few minutes the glow faded away, revealing her hands without any cuts or blood, Death wrapped his arm back up and looked at the little girl, "feel better sis?" she nodded with a smile, "come on Fury let's get moving" Fury nodded and stood up with him.

Fury grabbed Deaths hand and looked up at his brother, "where will we go?" Death looked down at her and then looked into the distance and saw a line cliffs, "will head to those cliffs, with any luck there might be some caves to stay in for the night."

She nodded at him and they started walking, in the shadows a white Hollow watched them walking away, he then flew at full speed towards the Fortress Las Noches, he arrived at the Fortress and kneeled before his king.

"My lord there are two intruders heading towards the Terra Valley, one is a large man with enormous spiritual pressure and the other is a little one" the king looked at his subject with an eye of interest at this new information.

He stood up and walked down his steps, "alert the Hollows of the valley, tell them to kill the little one but spare the tall one, he had better be alive when I arrive, Understood!" the Bat nodded and took off.

The Skeleton king turned to his subjects, "prepare my chariot, we depart for the valley immediately, my subjects lets go have some fun!" the Hollows all cheered with bloodlust now fuming all around them.

Death and Fury arrived at the cliffs, it was a massive natural stone wall, he spotted an entrance to his left, "just one entrance that's odd" Death lead Fury into the valley, there were no caves, no Hollows, it was empty, but neither of them could shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"Death?" "I know, something isn't right, keep your eyes open" the eventually reached a massive open area with crystal spires around it, they entered the clearing but turned to see there entrance blocked by a massive gate, "this isn't a valley, it's an arena."

Then they heard noise, cheers coming from around them as hundreds of Hollows appeared on the cliffs, Death drew his zanpakuto and stood in front of Fury, "stay behind me!" Fury hid behind Death, he could tell she was scared.

Suddenly the sounds stopped, Death and Fury looked up and saw a white throne appear with a Skeleton sitting on it, he had a crown on his head and had a massive Black battle-axe right next to him, "So you're the intruders in my kingdom, who are you! why are you here!"

Death stepped forward, "stay where you are Fury" she nodded and sat where she was, "_he'll be fine Fury, nothing can kill him"_ that didn't stop her worrying, "My name is Death, I'm one of the Thirteen Reapers of Fate, I want you let the both of us go."

This caused the skeleton to laugh, "Do you know who I am! I'm Baraggan Louisenbairn, King of Hueco Mundo, I rule this world and I answer to no one, not even a Reaper whatever the hell that is!" Death looked at him with anger in his eyes, "that wasn't a request you idiot, it was a threat!"

Baraggan was shocked, he had never been insulted before in his life, especially by and outsider, he got off his throne, grabbed his axe and jumped down to the arena, "How dare you insult me, I'll have your head!" Death then got an idea.

"I have an idea, why don't we have duel, just you and me, and if I win you let us go" Baraggan was getting interested in his offer, "alright, if I win I have your heads" Death smiled at his request, "seems fair" they stepped back from each other.

"Will begin at the sound of the gong" the hollows pulled out a gong and a club, "stay back Fury, this might get heavy" she nodded and headed towards the entrance of the valley and hid behind some rocks.

The gong sounded and the two warriors charged at each other, Baraggan swung his blade at him but Death disappeared and reappeared behind him and struck his back, Baraggan countered his strike and swung his blade at his chest but Death quickly dashed backwards.

Death pointed his hand at Baraggan causing a large amount of energy to appear in his palm, it started to glow black with purple outlines, Baraggan didn't know what was happening, no Hollow had ever since such a technique before.

Death dispersed it causing a massive beam of energy to burst forth and blow open the walls of the arena, leaving a massive cut in the ground, so deep it could be seen in the Meno's Forest, the Hollows looked at the destruction created through the dust.

Fury walked towards the dust cloud, "Death, b...brother" the dust cleared revealing Death standing with his blade in hand, eventually the dust completely vanished and Baraggan was seen on the ground with a quarter of his blown off from the right side.

He slowly got up and used his Axe to help him stand, "you Bastard! Look what you've done to my face! Men Kill Him!" his subjects all looked at each other and did nothing, they just watched, "it looks like they don't want to die for you, your highness."

Baraggan bared his teeth but couldn't react when a barrage of bullets came from the sky, Death quickly grabbed Fury and vanished out of the arena, he looked up and saw his pistol wielding brother, "Pestilence" Pestilence sent a barrage of bullets from both his pistols at them.

Fury and Death quickly ran through the sands avoiding his bullets, Pestilence dropped to the ground and realised he was surrounded by Hollows, all the Hollows opened there mouths causing lots of their energy to gather, Pestilence looked at them in utter shock.

"Impossible" Death and Fury managed to get a few kilometres between them and there sibling only to see massive eruptions in the distance, he looked back and saw Hollows firing ceros at their brother, "well I'll be, there copying me" Fury's eyes were wide open, not only were both of them shocked but Death was actually impressed.

Death quickly reopened the Garganta, "Fury we need to leave now, will head for the Soul Society" she nodded and they both jumped into the Garganta, meanwhile Pestilence managed to get away from the Hollows, he looked around and saw a Garganta closing.

He quickly charged towards it and jumped through it, he ran after Death and Fury who he couldn't see, Death and Fury exited the Garganta and ran thorough the developing districts of the Soul Society.

People just saw two blurs run past them at tremendous speeds, eventually they reached an alley, Death looked at Fury with concern, "_were never going to lose them together, guess I have no option"_ Death walked into the street and grabbed some clothes from a store.

"Fury put these on quickly" she nodded and went into a building, she came out a few minutes later in a flower patterned kimono, "Fury I'm going to lead Pestilence away, I want you to hide away in the district for a few days."

Fury realised what he was doing and she started to cry, "But you said you'll take care of me, you can't leave me!" Death wiped away her tears, "I know and I'm sorry but I promise no matter how many years it takes, I will find you, I promise."

She realised they have no other option, she hugged him one last time, he broke up the hug and walked into the street, Fury went in the opposite direction, Death reached the end of the road and saw Pestilence.

"Where's the girl?" Death shook his head in confusion, "what girl?" Pestilence fired a barrage of bullets but Death quickly charged at him and kneed him in the head, Pestilence feel down and saw him run off into the woods, he quickly got up and started firing his guns again as the ran into the woods.

In the Rukongai, Fury walked down the street and found a group of kids, she quickly became friends with them, other the next few days she became a part of their family, after years she started continued to train with her zanpakuto, when she was 18 she killed her first opponent, when she was 30 she had murder thousands and became a famous killer, and centuries later she was Captain of the 11th division and then the 4th in the Soul Society.

"it had been more than a thousand years since I saw him, when I did see him he seemed glad I was okay but sad that Yoruichi died, what I'm trying to say Sui Feng is that Death is someone who only trusts a person if he cares about them."

Sui Feng nodded at her words but was surprised when Unohanna grabbed her hand, they both looked at how pale it had become, "take care of him and kill Pestilence, those men are not my kin anymore."

Sui Feng face returned to its serious look, as she agreed Unohanna handed a metal tablet with a number 14 on it, "welcome to the Reapers, Sui Feng" Sui Feng was happy, not because she's a Reaper, but because that day she realised she had everything she needed right here.

To Be Continued…


	12. Clock is Ticking

**Chapter Eleven: Clock is Ticking**

Location: Tokyo

Haruko had been going through the Tokyo Library, newsagency archives and she even hacked into the police archives, she had become focused on her story so much most of her co-workers hadn't seen her in days.

Haruko sat in her apartment looking through her documents, it was a simple 3 room apartment with nothing special behind its walls, she shifted through the articles when she found something that caught her attention.

It was a photo from World War 2, it had a group of American soldiers marching along a road and blurred in the back is a figure wearing a black coat and with a distorted body, she had been looking for some evidence for so long she practically squealed in excitement.

But then it hit her, she began to grab every old photo and record, within a few hours she called her publisher, the next day he arrived at her place, he knocked on the door and saw Haruko completely clean, from what he heard she would've been a lot worse shape.

"Glad you could make it, sit down and I'll go grab my stuff" he proceeded to sit down at her table and saw her with a small folder filled with different documents, "remember about four days ago after the tower attack when I had that photo but we didn't have enough info to publish it."

He nodded and the second he did she slammed the folder in front of him, "there's the proof" he opened it to reveal several dozen photos with circled areas of distorted figures, the photos were all through history, from the 1600 – 2000's he looked at Haruko who had a massive smile on her face.

"This is good, we can start a story with this but unless we can get more recent photos besides the one at the Tokyo Tower incident I'm afraid not many people are going to believe it" this made Haruko's smile fade away.

"Well that's the problem, all these beings only appeared at the appearance of over beings of their kind and I don't know where they are from" Haruko dropped her head in defeat.

Her publisher looked at her and took out an envelope, "Haruko you've been working hard for the last week, you need to refresh your mind so you can think better" he handed her the envelope, Haruko opened it and it had a train ticket to a nearby town.

"But this is…" she looked at her employer, "as you're employer you're not fired and as your friend I want you to take a week off" Haruko didn't know what to say, she couldn't get anywhere with the story right now so this might be her only option.

She boarded the train that night and waited in her cart for the 2 hour ride, "_one week to refresh my mind, it's really sweet of him to do this"_ she opened her bag which had some clothes her wallet and other essentials but it also had a folder with her work and a camera.

"_Just as a precaution, well only two hours till I arrive in Karakura town"_ she hoped for a quite relaxing week… she wasn't going to get one, not a long time.

Location: Soul Society Time until challenge: 44 Hours

Sui Feng woke up and made herself some breakfast, she was feeling pretty good this morning, she had talked to Unohanna all night yesterday about her and Death, however she only told her a part of the story not the full thing, she still didn't know why they left but she knew it was because they did something and they needed to escape but she wasn't going to go into the details now.

She left her place and headed for her office, she wandered down the second division hallway and saw some of her men running past her, and unfortunately one of them fell over causing all the other's to fear what was going to happen next.

But instead of beating him to a pulp like she usually does she gestured her hand towards him, the soul reaper was scared, thinking this was a trick, but he took it anyway and surprisingly nothing happened when he got up she simply said "be more careful when you're running" and walked off with a smile on her face.

This left everyone officially dumbfounded, yesterday she was ready to tear everyone apart due to her mentor's death but today she's actually happy, all the soul reapers were actually glad for her since she was always grumpy and never happy.

Obviously something happened and they decided to talk to the lieutenant about it, Omaeda sat in his office covered in bandages, he had half his teeth missing and a broken arm, he was hoping to expose the intruder to the Soul Society and maybe get a reward but instead he got messed up and several beliefs that he just got replaced.

He was having a bad day, but it wasn't going to stop him, the best thing he can do now is confront his captain about it, maybe then he'll get a reward or something, he steadily got up and headed towards his captains office.

Meanwhile in the Seireitei Death was walking along the paths, he was hoping to go visit Sui Feng then his sister but he got lost, he had no idea where he was, he turned a corner and bumped into somebody.

It was a Soul Reaper about half his size, she had black hair and a lieutenant badge, "ahh I'm sorry miss are you okay?" he held his hand and she grabbed it, pulling her up, "I'm fine you need to watch where you're going okay" Death rubbed his head in embarrassment "uhh yeah sorry won't happen again."

Rukia walked off but then stopped "_weird his spiritual pressure doesn't feel like a Soul Reapers, why does this man feel weird…" _she lost her thought when he vanished, "_weird I think I better talk to Ichigo or Byakuya about this, they might now something."_

Death appeared in front of the 2nd division, "_well I finally remembered which way it was, now then time to go see what's going on"_ he walked up to Sui Fengs office and prepared to open the door.

"Hey it's you!" he looked over to who was talking, "_its fat guy again…"_ Omaeda marched over towards him, hear he was going to tell the captain about the intruder and here he was, probably about to kill her, well not on his watch!

He charged at the man but received a fist in the face causing him to collapse right in front of Sui Fengs office, at that point the door opened with a concerned Sui Feng "What is going on here!?" she saw Death standing in front of her door and Omaeda on the ground with his face messed up… again.

First of all she was having a good day since he and Unohanna cheered her up and everyone seemed to be happy for her which is good but now her mood was ruined because Death punched Omaeda in front of her door, "_probably Omaeda's fault"_ she quickly guided Death inside and then grabbed Omaeda and brought his face in front of hers.

"Omaeda what are you doing?" he smiled and said in a dumb voice, "I was catching the intruder captain, hehehehehe" Sui Feng just nodded and then threw him out of her division, "come back to work when you've figured out what you've done!"

With that she stormed back to her office, leaving Omaeda outside wondering "_what did I do wrong?"_ back in Sui Fengs office Death was in her office looking at the collection of cat statues on her desk, "she like's cats, hmm makes sense" he turned around and found the squad two captain right in front of him.

She was only a few centimetres away from his face and she was standing on her tippy toes, this made him kind of worried, "umm hi?" as soon as he said that she immediately planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss and quickly withdrew it, she looked at him with a blush and smile "hi."

Sui Feng then sat down with Death following, "so how are you feeling today?" she got out a tea set and poured some into two cups, "pretty good, I appreciate you cheering me up yesterday" she passed the cup to him and took a sip of her own.

Death sipped his cup and put it on the table, "so what did Unohanna want?" she looked at him with a surprised look, "_he really is good with detecting spiritual pressure"_ she relaxed a little and put her cup down.

"She came by just to check up on me and then we talked for the rest of the time" he nodded at her words, "did you talk about anything particular?" "Not really, mostly girl stuff" he deep into her eyes, "_she's lying, well if she doesn't want to tell me that's fine."_

"What's your plan today mister Reaper?" he finished his tea at that point, "well I have a few things a need to tell you, then I'm going to go visit my sister and then I have to prepare for tomorrow."

She put the cups back with the tea set and sat back down, "so what do you need to tell me" he stopped looking at her for a minute, "I know that tomorrow I might not be coming back but also there is a chance you won't either, I know you want to kill Pestilence and I understand that but I ju…"

She put her hand up too his mouth stopping his words, "Death, I know what you're going to say, but you need to understand, I have to do this, even if I have no chance of winning, I still need to do this, because if I let him escape with my mentor unavenged I won't be able to forgive myself."

He took her hand away and smiled, "well since I can't change your mind there is a few things you should know about him and yourself" she looked at him, very confused "what do you mean about myself?"

_1 Hour Later – Location: 4__th__ Division_

Unohanna was reading the report of the intruders, it was quite sad, "Yoruichi Shihoin, former head of the Shihoin family, funeral arrangements have been made for her burial, she will be buried at the Shihoin house two weeks from now, until then her body will remain at the 4th division for preparation."

She always thought she would have been first to go and not her, but she was wrong, "I hope Urahara is doing okay, I should go see him after this is over" she got up from her desk and walked out of her office.

She went outside and noticed it was getting quite late, "time goes by fast doesn't it, brother" she looked above her and saw Death drop down right in front of her, "after all these years you can still tell whenever I'm watching you."

Unohanna formed a smile and pulled him into a hug, this caused him to hug back, "it's nice to see you sis" they both stayed like that for a few minutes, eventually they broke the hug when he asked a question.

"Unohanna I need you to do something for me."

To be continued…

Please Favourite, Share and Review.

_I apologize for taking so long with my latest chapter, I've been busy lately with Deviantart and other work, but I'm back on track with my story and its reaching a conclusion soon, Thank you for being patient and have a nice day._


End file.
